


my salvation

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Near Death Experiences, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Drive faster.” </p>
<p>The words leave Lydia’s mouth in a small whisper, yet it’s a command nevertheless because Stiles steps on the gas and the jeep plunges forward, rocking all of them forward a little. But Lydia hardly feels anything, or notices anything for a matter of fact—because she’s too busy cradling Jordan’s bleeding body in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my salvation

**Author's Note:**

> [ultrun](http://ultrun.tumblr.com) asked: prompt: (incredibly cheesy but) Lydia and Parrish's first kiss (within the s5 story arc)
> 
> Mostly canon through 5x03. Inspired by the promo that we got for 5x04 where Lydia tells Jordan about the nemeton and how it drew him to BH.
> 
> title inspired by the song salvation by gabrielle aplin

 

“Drive faster.”   
  
The words leave Lydia’s mouth in a small whisper, yet it’s a command nevertheless because Stiles steps on the gas and the jeep plunges forward, rocking all of them forward a little. But Lydia hardly feels anything, or notices anything for a matter of fact—because she’s too busy cradling Jordan’s bleeding body in her arms.

Scott is sitting on the other side of her, his hands gripping Jordan’s arm as he tries his best to take the pain away from the kanima sting he endured from Tracy while trying to protect her, once again. And Lydia can’t help but feel like it’s her fault. If she hadn’t gone to the school in the middle of the night, if she hadn’t called Parrish in the first place, if she hadn’t  _confronted_ Tracy who then attacked her and pushed her down the stairs, none of this would be happening right now.  
  
“He’s not healing,” Malia suddenly says from the passenger seat, turning to look at them. “Why isn’t he healing? Isn’t that what he’s suppose to do?”   
  
Lydia looks up at her and sees the werecoyote’s eyes dart between Scott and Kira, who’s sitting quietly in the very back. And just from that look, the strawberry blonde can tell that Malia is just as worried about his condition as she is, because Malia knows just from Lydia’s scent how much he means to her.  
  
Suddenly, Jordan winces. Lydia immediately returns her attention back to him, one hand reaching out to stroke his hair while the other presses down on his bleeding wound, making him groan in pain again. “Hey, it’s going to be okay…,” She tries to tell him soothingly. “Everything’s going to be okay, Jordan. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
She doesn’t even glance up to look at the others—to see what their expressions are at hearing her talking to this deputy that they barely know so sweetly, at her calling him by his first name as if he’s not an acquaintance or friend but more than that.   
  
And maybe to Lydia, he is.  
  
“We’re here,” Stiles says, the jeep coming to a jerking stop in the middle of the preserve.  
  
Scott and Malia help Jordan out of the car, but Lydia never leaves his side as they make their way towards the tree stump in the middle of a clearing. The Nemeton.  
  
As soon as Lydia found out that Jordan wasn’t healing from the sting, she remembered the magical tree stump and its healing properties and how it had helped Jennifer survive after being attacked by Kali and left to die. And she thought if it could help a psycho druid emissary, she’s sure it can help Jordan as well.  
  
Scott and Malia lay him down carefully against the edge of the stump and as soon as they do, Lydia sees a kind of spark erupt from the tree. A spark that goes pulsing throughout Jordan’s half unconscious body and before any of them realize it, the bleeding wound on his chest starts to  _smoke._

“Okay, woah, is that suppose to happen?” Kira asks, freaking out slightly.  
  
Lydia nods. “Jordan told me that’s what happened last time when he got hurt from that werewolf that was trying to steal Scott’s Alpha powers. It helped him trigger his healing.”  
  
“Should we leave him alone?” Scott asks.  
  
“You guys go. I’ll stay with him,” Lydia says, already kneeling down by Jordan and cradling him in his arms once more, his head resting on her lap. She doesn’t even bother to look back up at the others and they don’t bother to question her about it either as they retreat back to the jeep to wait, leaving them alone in the clearing.  
  
A little while after they’re gone, Jordan suddenly gulps for air and the smoke billowing from his chest comes out of his mouth too. “Lydia,” he slurs, his voice weak as he tries to keep his eyes open, his pupils a bright orange color still. “What’s going on?”  
  
Lydia tries her best to stay calm so she doesn’t scare him. “I’m here, Jordan. I’m here. You need to relax, okay? You need to try and  _heal_ ,” she whispers to him encouragingly as she gently cups his face in her hands and stares into his red-orange eyes.  
  
He leans into her touch faintly, and his skin feels blazing hot against her palm but she ignores it. “W-Where are we?” He asks while trying to glance around his surroundings.  
  
“The Nemeton,” she explains, one of her hands slipping into his and squeezing gently. “It drew you here.”  
  
“But—I’ve never seen this place before,” he manages to say while hissing a little, and Lydia can only imagine the surge of pain throbbing through him as his body starts to burn up even more.  
  
She sweeps a cool hand across his sweaty forehead and strokes his hair back a little. “It’s alright. I’ll explain everything after you heal, after you get better, okay?”  _Because you have to get better_ , she thinks.  
  
“I-I don’t think I’m going to get better,” he says even weaker than before. “I…I can’t heal, Lydia…It’s not working.” His eyes flutter close a little and his head lolls against her side, tired and defeated.  
  
“No, don’t say that,” she says, a little louder this time because she thinks she’s starting to lose him. “You’ve healed before and you can do it again. You just have to find your anchor, okay? Someone or something that pulls you back. Jordan, can you hear me?” He gives her a tiny nod and Lydia shifts him so that she’s lifting his head up and looking at her through half closed eyes. “Listen to me, Jordan, think about what you thought about last time. What triggered your healing last time? Think about  _that._ ”  
  
He suddenly opens his eyes more fully upon hearing her, and Lydia sees that the orange in his eyes is starting to fade away, revealing the brilliant green that she’s so used to seeing. “It…was you.” He’s staring at her intensely now and she feels her heart skip a beat when he reaches out to touch her cheek. “I…thought about you.”  
  
“Me…?” Her breath hitches slightly, and she can’t help but smile a bit at the thought of him thinking about  _her._  “What about me?” She asks, placing her own hand over his on her cheek.  
  
A sheepish smile manages to cross his lips. “You…You told me it was going to be okay. You told me you were here with me. You told me to _stay with you._ ”  
  
The smile grows wider on her face. “Yeah? Did I say anything else?”  
  
He shakes his head. “No…But..” He pauses, and looks away from her shyly.  
  
She tilts his chin up so that he’s looking at her again. “But what? Tell me.”  
  
“You kissed me. Or—you almost did.” And even though he’s bleeding out profusely, Lydia catches the slight blush that burns across his face. “I think…that’s what helped trigger my healing.”  
  
“What? Me kissing  _you?_ ”  
  
Jordan blushes even more, “No, I mean….” He pauses abruptly then, his breath suddenly stuttering, but not because of the pain coursing through his body now, but because Lydia’s leaning down closer to him, her lips lingering near his.  
  
“I think I know what you mean, deputy.” Lydia smiles and she hears him breathe her name quietly for a second before she finally closes the distance between their lips, kissing him.  
  
They kiss a little unsteady at first, noses bumping and hearts pounding out of their chest, the adrenaline rushing through their veins, and yet despite the situation it makes them smile and giggle a little as they keep kissing. Jordan’s mouth feels warm and hot against hers and his lips taste like a sweet fire that makes her pull him closer, her hand curling up behind him to gently cradle his head. Her other hand grips his shoulder, feeling the way his body reacts to her kissing him by burning up even more, while his hand gently holds her wrist, his thumb gently stroking the skin there.  
  
Lydia deepens the kiss, allowing her lips to melt against his as she kisses him slow, soft, and passionately, as if it’s the last time she’ll ever kiss him.  
  
When they finally pull away for air, both of them breathing heavily, Lydia smiles against his lips a little as she presses her forehead against his sweetly. Her hand absentmindedly slides down his bare chest and when she feels only smooth skin, she quickly looks up and notices that his bleeding wound is gone and instead replaced with a faint scar.

“It’s you,” Jordan suddenly says, his voice much stronger than it was before as he stares into her eyes. “The Nemeton isn’t what drew me here, Lydia…It was you, wasn’t it?”  
  
She looks at him with slightly surprised eyes, but she doesn’t question it. Maybe, maybe there’s a loophole in this after all. One that she doesn’t know about, one that Deaton doesn’t know about either. Maybe, the Nemeton doesn’t always draw all the supernatural creatures. Maybe.   
  
Lydia smiles at him and then leans down to kiss his forehead before nodding. “Yeah. It was me.”

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I really want this to be how they kiss in canon lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
